Slipping Away Slowly
by XShatterMeX
Summary: ShatterFall faces the death of a friend...And finds a new one. Can she love MindShatter, or will she die trying? (OC story)
1. Death Rain

ShatterFall jumped from the Rain-Rock, away from her leader, away from the other cats in Swept-Rain, and walked through the looming pine trees. She sighed deeply, running a clawed paw through brambles to slash her way out. _The river._ She thought. It always calmed her down. ShatterFall had been made a warrior after helping defeat ClawClan. However, her best friend, Leaping Rain, originally a tribe cat, had been drowned in Thunderbolt Lake, where the clans and tribes met on the Full Moon. Drowned by a ClawClan cat...Yes, he had drowned by the claws of ShredTooth, whom ShatterFall had later killed on accident. _I don't deserve to be a warrior._ She thought, arriving at the river. ShatterFall drank from it, silent as ever. "ShatterFall." She spun towards the voice. MindShatter. Why was he here? MindShatter sat next to her. "I know you regret his death." ShatterFall turned away. "Leave me alone, MindShatter." She sat back down, edging away from the black cat next to her. "You can't change things, Shatter. He is gone now, and you will see him again." "When?!" "When you go to StarClan." "Why not sooner?" "Because it doesn't work that way." Replied MindShatter. ShatterFall sighed. _B-but I loved Leaping Rain. _She thought. "You loved him, didn't you?" Asked MindShatter. _Curses, MindShatter, you can read my expressions all too well._ "Of course, Mind." Replied the silver-and-white she-cat. MindShatter looked into her eyes, studying them for the first time: One purple, one changing from grey to blue. _Wonderous eyes. _He thought. _No, don't think like that! She was in love with Leaping Rain, not me. Never me._ MindShatter thought. However, secretly, ShatterFall was a bit in love with him. A bit. She studied his eyes as well: Green. Beautiful green. She put her head a bit closer to his. **Wait.** What was that? "This was your great idea, oh most definatly, HawkStar! _A scared voice. _Thought ShatterFall. _HawkStar..._MindShatter thought. Shatter and Mind looked at each other. "ClawClan." They whispered. "Follow me!" Whispered ShatterFall, running towards their camp. MindShatter obeyed. They ran, jumping over brambles, not letting thorns scrape their pelt. Finally there, they stopped, panting. "ClawClan! Invasion! They have HawkStar with them!" Managed ShatterFall. And so, they lead them to ClawClan. In the battle, claws clashed, wounds exchanged, pelts ripped and torn, teeth biting, some falling dead. ShatterFall headed for HawkStar. The leader of ClawClan cackled madly. HawkStar bashed her head with giant paws, tearing at her back. Finally, as her mouth was tinted with her own blood, ShatterFall sprang...Straight for HawkStar's throat. She bit and slashed, not caring if this was HawkStar's last life. She felt warm, sticky blood gush around her paws and opened her eyes. Hawk fell to the ground, dead. Shatter blacked out. Back at her clan's camp, she was in the medicine den, alongside MindShatter. FernFace was not there, nor her apprentice. They were at a clan meeting. Mind was awake. "Hello." Shatter breathed. MindShatter edged closer to her. You were brave, to fight HawkStar. ShatterFall's blood turned to ice. _I killed her._ "B-b-b-but...I k-k-killed her..." MindShatters gaze softened. When he comforted her, his voice was warm. As usual, it was like a song. She grew to love him more and more..._I love her..._Thought MindShatter. And, so silently, she confessed her feelings. He pressed his pelt to hers and watched it rain. Remembering all the blood spilled, all the death, made Mind confess as well. "I love you too, Shatter. I really do." **Authors note: This is ****not **** the end of this.**


	2. More Than A Friend

ShatterFall thought of Leaping Rain. The memory flashed into her mind: **"**_Let's see how __**ShatterPaw **__feels when __**your **__not here__!" Shouted ShredTooth. "No!' Cried the apprentice. She lept, freeing herself of the vine tangled around her paws. All to late did her claws unsheathe and meet ShredTooth's throat. He struck Leaping Rain first, and, the half-drowned cat fell silent and unmoving. A moment after, ShatterPaw struck in fury. She didn't care. Never would. Kill...Strike...He killed Leaping Rain! "A grip like s-s-steel!" Murmured ShredTooth. His last words. What did they mean? _ShatterFall pushed away the memory. "Something wrong?" Asked MindShatter. "Nothing." Shatter lied. "Good." Purred Mind. _I __**do**__ love MindShatter. I just feel guilty I couldn't save Leaping Rain. _And it was true. She loved Mind. ShatterFall edged closer to him and purred. "I love you." Her voice was a song. "I love you too." He replied. And with that, they fell asleep. _In the morning _ShatterFall woke to the sing-song voice of birds. She probed MindShatter awake. "I'm awake." Muttered MindShatter in a sleepy voice. They were _still _in the medicine den. ShatterFall sighed deeply. VineGrip, the medicine cat apprentice, padded in. "Follow me, ShatterFall." She said. Vine led Shatter into a part of the den MindShatter couldn't see. VineGrip probed at Shatter's stomach. "Your expecting kits." Breathed VineGrip. "Mind me asking, but, _who's?"_ Vine asked the she-cat in front of her, who still looked astonished. She could guess right away. "MindShatter's." ShatterFall replied.


	3. Story Postponed

**_This story has been put on hold until I can re-write it. The person who pointed out spelling and grammar was right, but it was my first story. If you want to see my improved work, look to Peace is the Same as War. Also, I MAY be getting another dog, MAYBE two if I'm super lucky, so I will have less time to work on all my fanfics._**


End file.
